In the past, systems for inserting bushings into torsion bars to form link assemblies have required a great deal of human operator involvement and/or large equipment investments. Even with the use of large systems, the manufacture of link assemblies is typically inefficient and potentially hazardous to the operators. Such systems have typically required a material delivery system for supplying bushings or parts, and a handling system for orienting the bushings once delivered. Additionally, a conveyor system is required for moving the parts between locations for preparation, and to the final desired assembly location. Further, the bushings must be individually cleaning and primed, or otherwise treated and prepared prior to assembly into the torsion bars.
Once prepared, the parts must be properly oriented for insertion assembly. The support rings of the bars are then loaded with the parts and clamped in position within a press for the press fit engagement insertion process of the parts into the support rings. Upon completion of the insertion process, the links are removed from their clamped position and transported via a transport conveyor system for further processing.
One of the disadvantages of such prior systems is with the multiple tasks to be performed on each part prior to assembly into the link assembly. Such tasks complicate the manufacturing process, in that each part must be handled and/or treated a number of times before assembly. In particular, the application of adhesive or other coating material to the parts during preparation for assembly is particularly difficult.
Additionally, problems occur with alignment of the bushing parts prior to insertion into the links. Failure to properly align the parts results in their misalignment within the ring, distortion of the ring, and "pop-out" of the bushings from the link assembly. A further disadvantage of prior systems is that the assembly area must be evacuated to minimize the fire and human hazards involved with the use of adhesives or other coatings containing volatile organic compounds.